maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fantastic Megan Fox
Fantastic Megan Fox is a crossover between Fantastic Mr. Fox ''and Megan Fox. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 8: [[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild']]. Summary Megan is a fox, literally, and she's going to show the world what fantastic actress she can be. References *Kristen Stewart *Scarlett Johansson *Angelina Jolie *Justin Bieber *Fox *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robot_Chicken ''Robot Chicken] *''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' Characters *Megan Fox *Kristen Stewart *Scarlett Johansson *Angelina Jolie *Director Transcript Megan Fox: clicks tongue Megan Fox: What a looker. But what's the point of being a fox if the world can't see how foxy I am? I mean what do they have that I don't have? So what if Kristen Stewart have gorgeous hair, Scarlett Johansson has beautiful...eyes, or Angelina Jolie have luscious lips? Actually, that is a big list. But you know what's even bigger? My desire to be as fantastic as them. So look out, Hollywood. Tonight, Megan steals her way to stardom! [Title card: Fantastic Megan Fox] STEWART'S DRESSING ROOM Kristen Stewart: Uhh looking too happy again. Better work on that frown some more. What? A fox! Megan Fox: Ah, thanks. I think so too! put Kristen's hair Kristen Stewart: Ahh! Megan Fox: clicks tongue Kristen Stewart: Now I really have a reason to frown. Nope still not enough. JOHANSSON'S HOLLYWOOD MANSION Scarlett Johansson: dives into her pool and sees a fox I must be seeing things. Megan Fox: Not for long! put Scarlett's eyeballs Scarlett Johansson: What the cuss? You're crazy! Megan Fox: Yeah, crazy like an..... actress! JOLIE'S BABY NURSERY crying Claps stops Angelina Jolie: Good night, my babies. looks into one of the carriges and sees Megan in disgiuse Megan Fox: Pucker up! puts Angelina's lips and leaves them on Megan Fox: Finally, I can show the world the real me, the fantastic Megan Fox. music plays on door Megan Fox: "Big Hollywood Movie"? You couldn't script this! cage drops down on Megan Scarlett Johansson: Did we get her? turns her the right way Thanks. Kristen Stewart: Give us back our looks or we'll have to take character roles. Scarlett Johansson: Yeah! Angelina Jolie: Mmm. Megan Fox: clicks tongue, she digs her way out of the cage Kristen Stewart: Stop her! tackles Angelina Not her! Her! continues to dig through the ground Director: What do you mean someone stole their looks? What do I care? I can't tell these girls apart anyways. Just send over the current hottie. makes it to the director Wow. That was fast. Are you from Fox? Megan Fox: I sure am. Director: Then lets roll. We're gonna make you a star, baby. music plays Director: What a beauty. Just, uh, stay on the close up. Will you? 'Cause she got the weirdest thumbs. Megan Fox: clicks tongue Trivia *The people in this stop-motion segment are similar to the ones in Robot Chicken, another sketch show with stop-motion which airs on the late-night adult oriented channel programming block Adult Swim. *This segment is the first main stop-motion segment. *Antagonist: Megan Fox *'''Innuendo: '''When Megan was talking about Scarlett Johannson's eyes, the camera angle hints that she was about to talk about her breasts. *The ending of this episode is inspired by how many people say that her thumbs are deformed. Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Stop Motion Segments Category:Death